Cleaning Time
by kakatsushi
Summary: Después de una violenta misión de reconocimiento ¿Qué mejor manera de aclarar los pensamientos de su escuadrón que hacerlos limpiar? Porque sí, Levi es un loco por la limpieza. M por la boquita del chaparrito xD


Un pequeño crack fic sin sentido que no me dejaba en paz XD

Soy nueva en éste fandom, apenas ayer terminé de leer lo que va del manga xD Así que muchos detalles pueden estar mal, perdón :P

Además noté que en el manga Levi es mucho más mal hablado que en el anime.

¡Feliz 2015! :D

**Cleaning time!**

Sasha apretó los dientes al ver la terrible escena que sabía se desarrollaría en poco tiempo; el final siempre era el mismo y eso le ocasionaba pesadillas constantemente. Lo había visto una y otra vez; sus queridos compañeros cayendo frente a ella y la peliroja sin el suficiente poder para hacer algo importante y salvarlos.

Vio al Capitán Levi cambiar sus guantes por unos blancos y tragó asustada notando que pasaría a la ofensiva.

A su lado, los demás mantenían sus posiciones sin ceder un solo centímetro, y aunque sabía que por dentro estaban tan o más temerosos que ella, notaba con orgullo la valentía que mostraban en sus rostros.

Quizás sólo Mikasa no se sentía ni un poco nerviosa.

Escuchó a Jean tragar cuando Rivaille levantó la mano, eligiendo su dedo índice y después, con un movimiento firme pasó el dedo por las esquinas de los marcos de una ventana. La mirada del pequeño hombre se posó en el guante unos instantes y después en el joven castaño.

Asintió.

— Buen trabajo, Kirschtein. — Dijo Levi logrando con esto que el castaño volviera a respirar y después continuó. — Asumiré que las otras ventanas encargadas a ti están en las mismas condiciones.

— ¡Sí, Heichō! — Respondió el joven bailando alegremente para sus adentros.

— Aunque… — La voz plana de Levi lo hizo abrir los ojos asustado. Los "aunque" son hermanos de los "pero" y nunca son buenos. — Debo recordarte que si alguno de tus compañeros no cumple con mis expectativas, entonces, todos; incluido tú, serán castigados.

El grupo compartió una rápida mirada entre sí, prometiéndole mucho dolor a aquel o aquella que fallara.

Levi casi sonrió al ver aflorar el instinto asesino de sus subordinados… ¡Oh! Si tan sólo se comportaran así al enfrentar titanes.

Caminó unos metros disfrutando las miradas expectantes que lo seguían a cada paso.

¡Cielos! Cuanto amaba los días de limpieza: pequeños mocosos moja-pantalones, haciendo todo lo que él les decía; de la manera en que él quería que limpiaran, puesto que si no lo hacían recibían el castigo.

¡Eso era felicidad!

No podía negar que estaba obsesionado con que todo estuviera reluciente, pero, desde su punto de vista, ya había demasiado parásitos enferma y come humanos, como para permitirle a los microscópicos hacer nido en sus pulmones o sangre; los enormes y en dos pies podía acabarlos afilando bien sus espadas; los demás caían ante el poder de los limpiadores bien usados.

Levantó uno a uno los adornos del lugar recorriendo su dedo buscando polvo.

Miró a Conny.

— Springer, trabajo… aceptable.

El sin cabellera asintió no muy orgulloso de sí, pero "aceptable" era mejor que "besa la suela de mi bota mientras la choco en tu cara".

Ya que estaba siendo sincero para sí mismo, debía aceptar que también era un sádico bastardo. Al recorrer su dedo debajo del marco de una pintura frunció el ceño haciendo que todos tomaran aire asustados; por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo notar a Armin a punto de salir corriendo al pensar que había fallado en su misión.

— ¡Oh! No había polvo, lo confundí con una arruga en mi guante.

El rubio suspiró aliviado y se tocó un instante el pecho a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo cómo éste se tranquilizaba.

Uno a uno y de manera aleatoria fue revisando cada rincón, mueble y utensilio del lugar, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo de saber que no habría partículas dañinas en el ambiente, sus cadetes siguiéndolo y esperando su sentencia aprobatoria.

Al estar a punto de revisar el último lugar no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado de no tener excusa con la que castigar a sus reclutas, pero, después, al recordar las ventajas de un lugar limpio se tranquilizó.

Se agachó hasta poder pasar su mano en el piso debajo de una cama y cuando revisó su guante asintió complacido al no ver rastros de suciedad.

Lentamente se puso de pie y asintió a los jóvenes.

— Buen trabajo mocosos, me alegra no tener que sacarles la mierda por haberlo hecho mal.

Las sonrisas gigantes de los guerreros **casi **lo hicieron sentir alegre… Hasta que notó la mirada aterrorizada y rostro pálido de Eren sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones.

Con su mirada inexpresiva siguió el punto visual del medio Titán y al encontrar cuál era el problema agachó el rostro ensombreciendo sus ojos y haciendo que todo estallara en un pandemonio silencioso.

— ¿Eren? ¿Me podrías explicar por qué hay rastros de polvo en mis rodillas?

El de ojos verdes tragó y buscó ayuda en sus compañeros, sorprendiéndose cuando hasta Mikasa esquivó verlo.

— Uhm… Bueno, Señor… Debió ser cuando se agachó para revisar debajo de la cama.

Levi asintió.

— Quizás me equivoque, pero dime Eren ¿Crees que éste polvo sea por qué tú; pequeño estúpido, no trapeaste bien el maldito piso? — Exclamó en una mortal voz arrastrada que a todos hizo erizar la piel; sus sentidos de autoprotección rezumbando escandalosamente.

El chico trató de recomponerse, debía salvar su dignidad. Si no lo hacía no sólo le esperaba el castigo del "más fuerte de la humanidad" si no también lidiaría con la reacción de sus compañeros.

— ¡Heichō! Quizás tenía polvo en sus zapatos y usted mismo ensució el piso.

Cuando el ambiente se puso frio repentinamente y el líder del escuadrón de operaciones especiales lo miró fijamente con apenas el rostro levantado, supo que muy probablemente había elegido de una manera terrible sus palabras para justificar sus acciones.

El titán cambiante no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás antes de que el infierno se desatara.

* * *

><p>Levi movió su cabeza de tal forma en que los cabellos sobre sus ojos se apartaran y no le obstaculizaran la visión, el paisaje frente a él debía ser apreciado correctamente: su estúpido escuadrón con marcas de sus suelas y puños repartidos por varios lugares de su anatomía.<p>

Suspiró relajado… Hasta que notó el piso.

Quizás se había excedido un poco; con toda esa sangre y su equipo sin ser capaz de moverse ahora él tenía que trapear el piso.

— ¡Tsk!

**FIN**


End file.
